Garen
Great Kovetan Kingdom Kovitan Empire Red Wolf Special Ability The root of his talent was located on his head, a special ability that only a small handful amount of people have. According to his own estimation, it would be rare to find a single digit amount of people among the billions on Earth who had similar abilities. According to his speculation, this special ability was formed based on his spiritual structure, body structure, the arrangement of the nerves etc. No one would have the same special abilities, just like how there wouldn’t be two exact copies of a single leaf in nature. There would be a great difference for every small small deviation. It can be said that even without the help of his special ability, he’d be able to become a decent Martial Artist within a certain timeframe. His special ability merely gave him a key to reach the peak. Personality Luo Jing on Earth was a simple man. Studying his entire life he obtains a master and fond a job. This kind of boring life made him depressive. Following his tansmigration in Martial Arts World Garen decides to wholeheartedly dedicate this new life to his passion, martial arts. In the end Garen becames the strongest man in the world and the amount of slaughter he did to climb on the top transformed him in a ruthless and proud person. The efforts and determination*** Garen shown toward his practice of martial arts had his mental fortitude evolving greatly and his personality to attain a new degree of perseverance. Because of his special ability Garen is always confident to be able to becomes the strongest in any world he transmigrates, which is also a desire resulting of his research of greater strength. In this point Garen can be said to be different of most of others typical MC in reason of his selfishness that often results in choices and methods that could be said contreversial (rational and logic but not moral) like letting people die because he doesn't want to bother with persons that would bother him or just killing innocents during large scale fights**. The fact is Garen rarely if ever take care of any one outside of his family. The real friends he had (Andrela, Nightmares, Angel) were also shown to be exentric in different ways. Indeed the friends he chose have always someting that would help him and his own interest, which is reaching the top by taking advantage of any ways or means that would help him to attain it (killing people, stealing, becoming friend with future heroes for their protection, recruiting ancients ennemies who often are serial murderers). His moral is that of a martial artist, definitely not one that coincide with the principes of a modern and civilised society (like Earth Capitalism :D). Moreover it is important to not misunderstand his crave for strength. Unlike others MC who wants power to protect their loved ones (family, friends, wife) and themselves, Garen, accepth death as a part of life and doesn't swear to the world when his masters or friends died (Old man Gregor, Fei Bayun). Garen himself died in the end of the first arc, proving that martial arts are nothing compared to nuclear bombs. This lead him to have a desire towards any type of ability (totems etc...) that would support him in his path of Immortality ( and strength). ***taking out the brain of a woman (who he didn't know, so no death grudge) by digging his fingers throught her eyes. ref chap 306, # experimenting heart transplantation on 20 living human (death row inmates) which lead to 19 death and only 1 survivor. ref chap 358 # eat people ***perform his own heart surgery himself. Tyrannical will Techniques After achieving 12 points in Intelligence, he also finally developed a miniscule power. That was Instant Reflexes and Doublecast : He could multitask, his left and right hands using two different secret technique battle attacks at the same time, or using them separately. But the strongest was when he stacked on two hits for the same attack, this was using them together, and that was the true terror of this technique. Main Path : Body Strengthening + Strength (Divine Statue Techniques) (former) Water control + toxicity + strong regenerative abilities (Black Water True Technique + Nine-Headed Dragon + Color Changing Butterfly Totem) Majors Techniques : Four major tiers. First: Ultimate Technique, second: Secret Technique, third: Normal Technique, forth: Sleight of Hand # East King Hand, West Phoenix Fist, Southern Double Fist and Northern Capturing Hand (former) New Main : Myriad Water Jasper Technique. # Red Jade, Ten Thousand Mammoth Spring. # Ten Thousand Mammoth Traction. # Capturing Hand, Combination Fist, Palm Knife, etc... Other Specialization : Strengthening of Body (From Divine Statue Technique) (former) Control of the body, blood flow etc... (From Divine Statue Technique) Can control all forms of liquid within a specific area (From Myriad Water Jasper Technique) Toxin strengthened by three levels. (From the Color Changing Butterfly Totem, Nine-Headed Hydra. All attacks have hallucination and deadly toxin effects). Regeneration strengthened by three levels(From the Nine-Headed Hydra, quick recovery after injury.) Origins : Golden Statue Technique + White Cloud Gate = Divine Statue Technique Divine Statue Techniques + Myriad Water Jasper Technique = Black Water True Technique Belief/Quote Ref chap 198 : * "I only know to achieve my objective. Taking care of other people’s emotions has no important value to me." Ref chap 343 : * "In order to achieve their ideals in life, people need to step over countless corpses, isn’t that the principle of life?" Garen leaned onto the sofa, saying calmly. "The weak pay the price for the ideals of the strong. The desires of the strong need to be filled by the weak, that’s why countless people chase after the strong, and idolize them. If the strong are merely a unit that services the weak, nobody would want to reach that pinnacle." * "Where did you hear such theories from?" Vanderman frowned. * "Isn’t that only natural?" Garen shrugged. "The ladder of the world is decided by strength. While the strong perform their duties by protecting the world, they should also enjoy the service of the weak. Everyone should do what they are supposed to. But some people always think that everything is under their control. Even if the chances of an accident occurring are low, that doesn’t mean there definitely won’t be any accidents. Ref chap 343 : * Fine…" Beckstone squeezed the word out of clenched teeth. His gaze on Garen was getting darker and darker. * "Don’t look at me like that, we just have different stances."Garen smiled. In his past life, too many people looked at him like that, and not one of them didn’t die by his hand. Ref chap 390 : "I once killed thirty two Field-level members and three General-level members of Black Sky in Victoria. I killed five middle-class general-level in the Long Northwest Slope. I have battled the Giant Divine Statue in Ender Kingdom and intercepted the Underworld Carriage in the abandoned city. I have faced hundreds of battles and I have yet lost one of them." Ref chap 463 : He was very possessive in nature. As long as it’s his, no matter if they were people or items, he found it hard to tolerate the thought of someone else owning it. Ref chap 490 : "Even with my handsome looks, I wouldn’t dare to speak like that!" Garen couldn’t hold himself in any longer. Ref chap 521 : but it just happened to be countered by Garen, an expert peak-level fighter with plenty of fighting experience. Compared to the ability to control even the smallest split-second opportunity, no totem user could match the number of life-and-death battles Garen had experienced in the Secret Technique World.Category:Character